Isolated Interlude
by Identity-Unknown
Summary: Mugen gives Fuu an offer she should refuse but doesn't. Lemon Warning! Painfully honest, no fluff or 'ILoveYou's'. Rating for Mugen's incredibly foul mouth and...other stuff.Hee. MugenFuu Mature readers only!


_**Isolated Interlude**_

* * *

_**A/N: **Lemon Warning! _This fic is definitely **NOT** for anyone under 17! If you are under 17, BACK OUT! That being said, this One-Shot is full of smut, and if that kinda' stuff makes you uncomfortable, **please** don't read it. It's kind of painfully honest, too, so don't go into it expecting sweetness and 'I-Love-You's'. I hope it's kinda' funny, though, that's what I was aiming for. The rating is for Mugen's incredibly foul mouth and - let's not forget - _teh sex_. Hee.

_**Second A/N:** (This version is a lot less explicit than the one posted elsewhere, (If you are of mature age - and ONLY of mature age, please see my bio for info) it has been edited quite a bit to meet this websites standards)._

* * *

It had been a day and a half since they had been separated from Jin - and Fuu wasn't sure how much longer she could spend alone with Mugen without testing the sharpness of her tanto out on _herself_.

After a morning of fruitless searching in the area of the forest where they'd lost Jin - and even, apparently, Momo - during a bandit attack, Fuu and Mugen had come upon an abandoned wood-cutters hut. Fuu had insisted on moving on, worried about Jin, but Mugen had other ideas, which apparently involved a mid-morning nap.

Disgusted with him, but deciding she couldn't blame him - it _had_ been almost two entire days since they'd last slept - Fuu had curled up in a dusty corner of the packed dirt floor, rested her head on her arms, and given into sleep.

At the present moment, however, she sorely wished she hadn't.

While it wasn't at all an unusual sight to wake up and see Mugen with his hand down his shorts, scratching, it was downright shocking to open her bleary eyes in the late afternoon and see him lying there in the musty darkness across from her, shorts wide open and his...his guy _thing_ standing straight up in the air, being stroked by his hand.

Fuu gasped and sat straight up, staring with bewildered fascination for a long moment as she watched Mugen practically pet himself.

"_So?"_

Fuu jumped at the sound of his voice. She blinked at the dust motes sailing through the air and wondered if she was dreaming. Something about the day seemed _so_ surreal..

Swallowing dryly, Fuu tried her best to sound nonchalant. "So, what?"

Mugen sighed, sounding frustrated.

Fuu couldn't look away from the rhythmic motion of his hand. His..._appendage_ was so big - it was a reddish-purple color and looked so swollen as to be painful.

_'It's no wonder he acts like such a violent jerk,' _she thought to herself. _'Anyone would be annoyed at having to walk around with _that thing _in the way all the time...'_

"So, do you want some of this, or what?" Mugen snapped.

_That_ snapped her fully awake. She made an awful face at his suggestive leer. "You - ? Ew! Mugen, please! Do _have_ to be so crude all the time?"

Mugen smiled smugly, more a sneer that curled his lips. "Why you actin' so tight-assed all of a sudden? I see you lookin', Miss Innocent, and you like what you see."

"I _am_ not - I _don't_!"

"Yeah, you might not've meant to look, but you didn't exactly close your eyes and turn away right off, did ya? You're still here when ya' coulda' left, aren't ya'? You don't hafta' act all shy with me, Fuu. I know you like it," the pirate was practically purring.

"You - you pervert!"

His head fell back on his shoulders as he gave a slow snarl of pleasure. "Uptight bitch."

Fuu's heart was beating in her throat, now, knees knocking. "_Grr! _I'll have you know, I'm saving myself for my husband, you ass!"

Mugen slowly brought his head back up to look at her, his dark, shiny eyes narrowing on her with confusion. "What? Wait, wait, wait - I'm not lookin' to pop your cherry. I'm not into virgins - I ain't got the patience, no matter how tight that shit is."

"Mugen!"

"C'mon, quit actin' all shocked. I know you're curious, at least - wanna' touch it? We could play 'Milkmaid'." An evil glint in his eye, Mugen shifted his pelvis slightly forward.

Fuu jumped again, and scrambled backward as she fell on her ass on the dirt floor. _"Oh, hell, no!"_

"Well...wanna' _lick_ it, then?"

Fuu squeaked.

"Or...I could lick you. Hell, yeah, we can do it together!" His hand started moving a little faster. "Just say the word, baby!"

Fuu clamped her lips shut, clapped her hands over them, and felt a distinct quiver run up the insides of her thighs. Was she really listening to this! Was she really getting this worked up over _Mugen_, the obnoxious lug! He probably had fleas!

Mugen squinted at her, lashes lowering to sexily shadow his eyes. "Huh. You scared, or somethin'? Sissy."

"Hell, yes, I'm scared! T-that - that _thing's _a monster!" Fuu pointed a shaking finger.

"Ain't it, though? Glad you noticed." Smirking with male pride, Mugen gave himself another long, slow stroke, and Fuu leaned _waaay_ back - the shiny, straining, purple head poking out of his fist looked like it was about to explode!

"Mugen, don't you dare come near me with that thing!"

"Whatever. Just shut up if you don't wanna' do anything, okay? Didn't ask ya' to come in here. The sound of your squawking is gonna' kill my hard-on," Mugen complained. "I gotta' get off or I'm gonna' have blue-balls for a friggin' week!"

"Ugh, you are so _disgusting_!"

"If I'm so nasty, why don't you just leave then - but don't think I'm not gonna' know what you're gonna' do to yourself while you're gone."

Fuu couldn't speak, so she settled for an outraged glare, trying to ignore the now lazy movements of his right hand.

"Admit it, I turned you on. You're achin' for it." Mugen gave a ragged laugh, and then winked at her, and lowered his voice a seductive notch. "Bet I got you all excited, didn't I, Fuu?"

Gulping, she stared helplessly at him. His stupid, growly voice was making her feel weak - she was glad to be sitting down.

He gave her a hard look, long, wild locks of hair hanging jaggedly down his lean cheeks. "Feeling hungry, baby?" he asked in an almost gentle rumble.

Fuu jerkily opened her mouth but nothing came out but a soft pant.

Mugen made a satisfied grunting noise at her response, and released himself, leaning forward to plant his hands on the floor. He began moving toward her on all fours, only the sheen of his dark hair, or the occasional, oddly reddish glint of his eyes flashing in the dimness as he came to her.

Fuu got her voice back as he drew closer and closer. "M-Mugen, I - I - "

"Shhh," he whispered, coming to a stop in front of her. "Just c'mere."

Fuu trembled as he took her hands in his; they were huge, calloused and hot, but not damp. His fingers were long, faintly crooked and slender as they curled around hers, and brought her onto her knees before him.

"Damn, you're hot, aren't you? Shakin' like a leaf."

Fuu sighed, trembling even more as he lowered his head to the joining of her neck and shoulder. He started to pull her hand toward the opening in his shorts and she tried to yank it back, but forgot all about it when he opened his mouth against her skin.

Mugen made a sound in his throat as she abruptly melted into him, and dropped both of her hands to part and wrench the folds of her kimono down to her waist. There was a tiny ripping sound, but Fuu was too busy experiencing new sensations to care.

His tongue was hot and moist as he dragged it along her skin, and she shuddered as he bit gently at her soft ear with his teeth, his breathing fast and harsh. She actually cried out when his hands ripped through the cloth binding her breasts, and cradled their heaviness in his rough palms.

"Shit, yeah - why thehell were you hiding these? An' here I thought you were flat-on-top." To her shock, he lowered his head and took one sensitive nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. She moaned when his tongue swiped over the aching point, and made an unhappy noise in her throat when he released it and lifted his head to stare down at her chest. "Mm.I'd fit between these babies just fine - but I think we'll try that later."

Mugen lifted his head just a little to look at her, and Fuu, face on fire, had to fight not to look away. He smirked and squeezed both of her breasts in his hands, thumbs brushing over the nipples.

Fuu moaned again, her thighs parting as she knelt.

Mugen looked more conceited then ever as he dropped his hands to her obi and began loosening it. Somewhere between its discarding and her kimono sliding the rest of the way off, Fuu found herself with her back on the floor, thighs spread wide open, and Mugen on top of her, only - she frowned as the passion-filled haze cleared a bit - he wasn't the right side up. No, he was straddling her, but in the _opposite_ direction -

"Mugen?" her voice was uncertain in the shadows.

"Just relax - I told ya', I ain't interested in bustin' you in." The annoyance in his voice faded, though, as she felt his breath and hair brush warmly against the insides of her thighs. "I'm gonna touch you a little - it won't hurt."

"W-wha - " Fuu started when something hard and hot brushed her lips, and gasped when she realized what it was.

"_Mugen - !"_

His voice came from low down again. "Calm down, Fuu, you don't gotta'do it if you don't want to - hell, I'm gettin' off on it just bein' in this position with you. But, if ya' happen to change your mind..."

That was when he touched her between her thighs, and she forgot what she was going to say. His fingertips skimmed through damp, steamy flesh, and then his mouth, lips and tongue, touched her with a totally unexpected skill that had her arching upwards, repeating his name like a prayer...

When she felt the light prickle of his rough, unshaven chin against her, she bucked, and his hands came up to hold her hips still. Her mouth flew wide open on a gasp - and that was when he shoved 'it' practically down her throat.

Fuu gagged a little, struggling against the unexpected invasion, but he did something with his fingers and wickedly clever tongue that had her forgetting all about arguing. Finally the feeling intensified, crested and Fuu moaned against him, vibrating his super-sensitive skin, and Mugen groaned loudly, shoving his hips hard against her face at the same time he nipped her tight opening with his teeth.

For a long moment, Fuu thought she had died - she couldn't hear, see, or feel anything other than Mugen, and the absolute pleasure she was receiving from him - then, her body convulsed, and she closed her eyes, thighs falling wide open in complete surrender as she heard herself making a sound she hadn't even known could come out of her throat.

Before she could even begin to enjoy the slow drift down, though, Mugen growled - actually _growled _- and almost fell on her face. Choking, and desperate, Fuu managed to push him off in his vulnerable state, and sat up coughing as she swallowed. It didn't take long for her to realize exactly what it was she had swallowed, either.

Meanwhile, Mugen had rolled over onto his back with a contented grunt.

"Fuck, I came so hard my brain turned to mush." His hands were faintly shaky as he tucked himself back into his shorts, and settled onto the ground beside her with a sigh, his dark hair even more wild than usual.

Fuu would have laughed at his attempts to make himself look 'decent' - after all, there was _nothing_ decent about him! - _if_ she hadn't been so pissed off. She swiped her lips with a tiny cough and glared at him. "Mugen, you rat! I almost choked to death!"

Shrugging, Mugen put his arms behind his head and looked at her with his satisfied bandit's grin.

"Hey, I didn't _make_ youdo it - but, damn, baby, I gotta' say, you did it like a freakin' _pro_. Your tongue must be the strongest muscle on your body - what am I sayin', of course it is, you never shut the fuck up." He looked her over with a jaundiced eye. "Makes me wonder why the hell we're always savin' you from the brothels. A little work, and you'd make a killin', there. Guess if we fall on hard times again, I could always pimp ya'."

"Don't kid around! Damn it, Mugen, you took advantage of - "

"Bullshit. You coulda' said no anytime." Mugen sighed angrily and rolled onto his side away from her. "Man, why am I always surrounded by whiny bitches? You know, Fuu, I don't know why you're 'savin' yourself'. It's not like anybody is gonna' believe you're still a virgin after you been traveling so long with a couple guys."

"_Please_, Mugen! They'd believe me after taking one good look at _you_. You're _obviously_ the last guy I'd want to give my virginity to!"

"Hey!" Offended, Mugen rolled back over to sit up and stare at her.

"What about ol' FishFace, then?"

"His name is _Jin_." Fuu sighed. "What about him?"

"Don't 'what' me! I know how you look at him! Would you give it up to _him_?"

"Mugen, I am not talking about having sex with Jin with _you_. What does it matter to you, anyway? _You_ said you didn't want me like that. Just be quiet already."

Mugen's jaw dropped. "You _would_, wouldn't you? It's those stupid eye-glass things he wears, isn't it? Shit, I bet if I wasn't around, you'd be all over his girly-lookin' ass - hell, if he _had_ a prick, he'd probably already be in balls deep - "

Setting her jaw, Fuu found one of her sandals and threw it at him.

"I said, shut up!"

Mugen dodged it easily, and glared at her.

"Pushy broad. See if I'll ever touch you again! I'm finished with this crap!"

Fuu felt angry, and then incredibly, a little hurt. "Fine. I don't recall asking, either, you know! I didn't think it was that great, anyway!" she sniffed.

"What?" At first Mugen sounded genuinely confused, and then he got mad. "You ungrateful bitch! _'Didn't think it was that great'! _Fuck you! D'you think I'm that patient with every woman I come across? I made you come first, treated you like a freakin' princess, you lyin' cow!"

Feeling slightly guilty, Fuu stood up, giving a careless shrug in answer. She turned toward the door, only to feel Mugen's rough, warm hand land on her shoulder. He whipped her around, bending down to look right into her eyes, and she caught her breath.

"Fuu, did I make you come?"

She gasped. "Wha - "

"Did I make you come?" he repeated, dark eyes fierce, his tone demanding.

Fuu blushed, red-hot all over, and had to tear her eyes away from his. "I...came," she muttered angrily, righting her kimono with a tug.

Mugen gave a tight nod. "Damned right you did," he ground out, releasing her shoulder with a light push. He seemed satisfied now that she'd admitted to it.

The movement made her kimono fall off one shoulder again, and she stood there half-nude again, expression openly defiant as he looked at her, and didn't bother to cover up again.

Mugen drew back in surprise, and then smiled slowly, touching the tip of his tongue to the point of one sharp incisor. His eyes slid down the slender curve of her neck, to the plump white and pink plush of her breast, then lower, to the soft jut of her satiny hip.

"Tease."

Fuu snorted at his faintly accusing growl. "What-ever! I'm NOT teasing you - why would I? Maybe I already got what _I_ wanted. See ya'." With that, she put her small nose in the air and turned on her heel, pushing through the curtain-draped doorway out into the sunlit forest clearing. She smiled a little but otherwise ignored Mugen's outraged howl coming from the hut behind her.

"Got what you - ? _The fuck_? Hey, _I_ used _you_, ya' hear me! Nobody uses _me_ and gets away with it! Get back here, Fuu! _Fuu!"_

"_Sonuvabitch_!"

* * *

_**End**_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Samurai Champloo, or any related characters.


End file.
